Never the Same
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia betrayed her guild. Left them and ran away. She encounters two of the nine demons and dies along with them.. at least that's what they thought. What is Lucy meant to do that her death is not allowed? What do the nine demons and Zeref want with her that they are after her? Who is Lucy to them? *Read and Review please!*
1. Last Breath

_**Traitor**_

* * *

I ran and ran with my heart hammering wildly against my chest. My lungs burning and parched. My feet screaming in pain telling me to stop but my brain won't just allow it.

_I mustn't stop now. I'll lose my life if I do! I just can't allow it. Come on Lucy! Push!_

I raced through the forest and saw a white light at the end.

"That must be the end of this forest!" I exclaimed raggedly.

I willed my legs to run faster and my adrenaline pumps harder. I finally reached the clearing and cursed the luck of my life.

_So much for lucky Lucy huh?_

I thought sarcastically as all hope that built up inside me that I could somehow escape the death and hell pursuing me all crushed down when there was nothing I could see. The only thing there was a deep cliff with raging waters rushing below.

I turned around when the leave's rustles grew louder, heavy footsteps became clearer and ragged breaths was heard. I waited horrified for my pursuers and backed a few steps.

_Natsu was right. Happy was right. Erza was right. Gray was right. Mira was right. Master was most definitely right. I shouldn't have done this._

I thought regrettably as I reached the cliff's end. I looked down to the waters then to the forest's exit.

_There's no escaping now._

I thought and tears sprung up, swelling in my eyes. So many people warned me not to do this. They told me it was too dangerous and they feared what would happen. I got too cocky that I was finally able to access my third origin and got ahead of myself. I got too confident that I finally had all 12 zodiac celestial keys, the 13th forbidden key and became the Celestial King's contractor. It was really a bad idea after all.

_Is this the end of my life segment? Have I reached the end of the line? Am I finally meeting you, Mama? Papa?_

I thought and looked up to the dark night sky littered with glittering gems referred as stars. I wanted my life to end while watching the stars shine upon me and looks like I'm finally having it.

The rustles soon stopped and the heavy footsteps ceased. The ragged breaths were still there though so I knew they were there. I positioned myself into a fighting stance and hovered my open palms over the keys dangling on my side pocket.

_No matter what.._

"I'm not giving up! That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed and bet everything on the line.

A golden magic circle appeared beneath me and surges of magical power coursed through me, building up for when I use it. A dark silhouette stepped out of one of the forest's trees and walked closer.

"Man, what a feisty fairy you are. I always believed fairies grants everyone a wish, so would you hear out mine, Fairy-san?" a disgusting maniacal tone of a voice said and he smirked evilly at me.

He had a dog-like or wolf-like face. His arms were molten lavas and he uses explosion magic. I remember encountering him with Natsu and Wendy before when we were guarding that old man from the Old Council Members.

"Like a fairy would be happy and willing to grant you one." I spat at him, venom coating my words.

"Then I'll tell you." He continued as he ignored my comment. "Can you please grant me your death and power?" He asked, evil clear in his eyes.

I shivered under his gaze and I tried to back a step again. The ground I tried to step crumbled immediately and I let out a gasp before I went back to my original spot.

"It's futile to try and escape, you know? After all, no one's gonna save you. There's no salamander who'll come to your rescue now. No Ice-make mage to come and chill us to death. No Titania to come chopping the heads who dared to hurt their princess. No master to squash our heads flat. No Demon to rip our throats. No script mage and no Sky-dragon slayer." he said as he takes steps closer to me.

Every word he said was true. They would not come and help me- no, they cannot- because I betrayed them all. I crushed their trust by running away without saying goodbye again. I stabbed their hearts with my own two hands. Tears ran down my cheeks as it all dawned on me all at once.

_No one's gonna help me now. No one's saving me._

"Almighty ruler of the stars. Hear thy contractor's call and listen. I wish to make another request from you! The last request I might do! Celestial King! Grace me thy appearance!" I chanted and used every ounce of magic power I could squeeze out to let the Celestial King hear my plea and materialize before me.

Not long after my chant. Static electricity course through my body and I screamed in agony. Calling him was suicidal after all, but if it means I'd rid Fairy Tail two of its arch-enemies then, I'd gladly risk it all. This is my only way of amendment for what I've done.

"Old friend. You do remember that what you're doing is very risky, right? It can cost you your life." He said slowly with his deep bass and echoing voice.

"Old Man Mustache! This might be my last request so do it with a bang alright? If you can please.. *gasp*" I cut short as I felt my magic power draining so fast. I fell to my knees as I struggled to keep myself up.

"Old friend!" The Celestial King called worriedly. I raised my hand up, stopping him, as I coughed lots and lots of blood.

"I'm fine. Hear me out Celestial King. Please.. erase these three members of Tartarus. That way.. Fairy Tail.. will only worry about.. 7 more.. demons." I said haltingly as blood splashed out of my mouth the more I talked.

"Old friend.." He said hesitatingly.

"I'm counting on you." I said weakly and flashed him an encouragingly smile and gave him a thumbs up.

He nodded his head in acquiesce as he realized I would not last any longer.

"Your wish.. will be my command, Old Friend." He said and casted magic circles on my two pursuers; Tempesta and Jackal.

"Ye who don't belong here on this realm. Return to your own at once. Vanish!" he chanted and the circles beneath them glowed beautifully as it sucked them down.

I watched them struggle with all their might which was all in vain. That way they would have something to think in the afterlife, that angering Lucy Heartfilia was a really, really bad move.

When all was done and all, the Celestial King quickly bode me farewell and dissolved in tiny specks of light. The moment he vanished, I fell to the ground and gasped for air. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and I knew I wasn't gonna last longer. It was only a matter of time now.

Moments of how I lived my life flashed before my closed eyes. From when I ran around Mom and Dad, to when Dad started to get cold, to when I celebrated all of my birthdays alone, to when I ran away from home, to when I became a part of Fairy Tail and faced dangers alongside them, and to when I betrayed and left them. A stray tear slid down across my face and I soon felt every strength I possessed leave my body.

"Guess Lucy Heartfilia's history ends here huh? I'm sorry guys, but looks like I can't see your new owner. I won't be able to tell them to take good care of you all. I won't be able to tell them how much you all mean to me." I monologue in a quivering voice and clutched my keys tightly in my hand.

A bright light enveloped me and there, basked in golden bright glow, all of my celestial spirits surrounded me with mournful, sad and torn faces. Loke, my lion celestial spirit reached for my hands and held them tight.

"Lucy.. You must live.. You cannot die, Lucy! Please! I'm begging you.. Don't leave us.. Don't leave me please.." He said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Hime-sama.. Who will punish me if you leave? Please live for us.. Don't leave us please!" Virgo, my maiden spirit, pleaded.

"Lucy-sama.. Layla-sama, entrusted you to me.. I'm so sorry I couldn't be of use to you." Capricorn apologizes with his head bent low.

"Lucy-sama.. Please.. keep your eyes open.. Don't succumb to an endless sleep! Please, for us, your spirits!" Pisces, my twin fishes in their human form of a mother and child, begs me.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-sama.. If I had been more powerful, I could've protected you." Aries, my ram spirit, tells me as she bowed beside Capricorn.

"Lucy-chan.. Please live moo-re longer for us.. Let us see moo-re of your smile.. Please let us be with you moo-re." Taurus, my bull spirit murmurs beside my head.

"Biri Biri! Lucy-sama.. Please don't leave Gemi and Mini.." Gemini, my twin spirits, whined as the floated above where I can see them.

"Moshi! Moshi! Lucy-sama.. I agree with them.. Don't leave us." Sagitarrius, my archer spirit says while saluting to me with teary eyes.

"I.. I hate your guts.." Aquarius, my mermaid spirit, whispers. I craned my head to the side to see her crying face. She sniffled before she continued. "I really hate you for always dropping our keys.. So.. I'm not gonna miss you the least bit.. I won't beg you to not leave us either." she says and turns away and hugs Scorpio as sobs racks her half-human, half-fish body.

Scorpio rubs her back, soothing her down before he turns to me with forlorn expression.

"I really liked having you as a master Lucy.. I couldn't ask for anything more if I know Aquarius' and my keys are in your hands.. so please don't leave us." He said.

"Lucy-sama.. If you leave us, whose hair will I arrange now, ebi? I don't want to fix someone else's hair other than you, Lucy-sama, ebi." Cancer said and knelt close to me.

"The balance that kept us strong up until now was you Lucy-sama.. If you leave us.. We'll all crumble down.. so please.. I'm begging you too, Don't leave us please." Libra bawled and held my wounded arm carefully.

I smiled at the warmness their words gave me. It made me happy to know that my spirits thought of me so much. They were as important to me as I was important to them. I felt so loved at that moment that it overwhelmed me.

"First, guys, I'm not leaving you. I will always remain in your memories, right?" I said and smiled when they nodded their head softly. "Right? So then, don't be sad. You know? I feel guilty thinking how I'll be leaving you all. I'm afraid you all will end up in a cruel master. I don't want that.." I said and choked my sobs. I can't let them see me cry or else it'd tear them up more.

"I wish.. I wish I could spend time with you all more.. I wish we could be together more.. I.. I don't want to leave you all." I confessed and wasn't able to hold myself anymore and tears spilled like falls.

They didn't hold their tears back anymore too and they held my hands, arms and legs tightly. They were murmuring things like they loved me so much, that I was the best master they ever had, that everything will be fine and that they would never ever leave me alone.

My breath hitched when just doing what used to be such a simple task became very difficult and hurting.

"I.. It hurts.. Ca-Capricorn, Aquarius.. Pisces, Aries.. Gemini, Can-Cancer.. Loke, Taurus.. Libra, Sagittarius, Virgo, Scorpio.. where are you guys?" I asked as my vision darkened and I couldn't see anything but pure black. I was scared. I had a good idea of what was happening already. My vision had been affected after my lungs. Next would clearly be my heart.

"No!" A loud voice suddenly filled the empty silence that hang around us. I recognized it as Loke's. I craned my head from the direction I heard his loud sorrowful voice and where I last saw him before my impending death seized my vision.

"I will not allow you to die Lucy. Not you, Not now, Not ever! Even if I need to give you all the magic power that I have." I heard him exclaim and felt a surge of power seeping through my arm.

"We all will not allow it." Aquarius exclaims next and they all imparted some of their magic power to me. A tear escaped from my eyes again as I got overwhelmed with their thoughtfulness.

"Thanks guys.. but.. it's too late now.. please don't waste your powers on me.. please.." I told them weakly and smiled.

"No.. Lucy no.. Please.. live for us.. live for yourself.. live for Fairy Tail.. I don't know how I'll be if you die.." Loke said, his tears drenching my already tear-stained cheeks.

"Loke.. Please.. extend my apologies to all of Fairy Tail.. Tell them.. I really had fun with them and that I love them so much.. they were my second family.. and.. please.. give this to Natsu." I told him and passed him a little box. I felt his cold trembling hands grasp mine and took the thing.

"Please tell him.. to open it when he returns home.." I told him and clutched his coat.

"Be sure to.. tell the.. Idiot, Okay?" I said and smiled.

I heard him laugh meekly at my remark and my smile widened.

"I'll be sure to knock it into that Idiot's brain." he said.

My strength had left my body already and my hand fell down beside me with a soft thud. This alerted them all as they soon yelled my name over and over again till I couldn't hear them anymore.

_Ah! I must be dead already. So this is what it's like to die huh? You feel like you're sleeping but the thing is, it's an eternal one._

_*Lucy*_

I heard a sweet voice that I would never ever forget no matter how many decades pass and longed to hear for so long.

_*Lucy Dear?*_

It calls my name again.

"Is that you Mama? Have you come to take me?" I asked, expecting her answer.

_*Oh no, sweetest. I'm not here because of that. Actually it's something else.*_

She says with gleefulness in her voice.

"Eh?" I voiced my confusion.

_*You see, everything's not over yet, so you're still not allowed over here.*_ she answers vaguely.

"What do you mean, Mama? Why won't I be able to see you again?"

_*Oh sweetie, I wish I could tell you why but I am not allowed to do so. What I can tell you though is, it's not over yet.*_

"What isn't over?"

_*As I said, everything is.*_ she simply answered and left a long blank on my head.

* * *

**Okay! Here goes.. I'm trying to write a NaLu fanfiction, so if you all would just take your time and read it. The characters might be a bit too OOC so please forgive me in advance. So, I'll be needing your views and opinions here and would really appreciate it if you impart it to me. Thanks a lot ahead guys. I'll be expecting you okay?**

**xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	2. Last Message

**Last Message**

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Look! I finally have Fairy Tail's mark!" Lucy's bright face exclaimed as she showed the back of her right hand where the insignia of her most beloved guild was etched.

"Yeah. Good for you, Luigi." Natsu replied blankly.

"It's Lucy, dammit!" Lucy protested.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy screamed to the top of her voice as she fell down the sky prison, believing that the dragon slayer could hear her voice.

"LUCY!" Natsu's voice came and caught her just in time as he barreled through a ruined wall because of the momentum that was stored.

"I always believed in you, Natsu." Lucy's sweet soft voice said accompanied with a sweeter smile as she gazed at Natsu and cheering him on for his match against the twin dragon slayers.

..

.

Natsu jolted out from his sleep and looked around the really silent guild. They had been like that since Lucy's disappearance. The once really lively and bustling guild had took a turn for the worst and suddenly became deadly silent.

He sat up and stretched his numb arms as he let out a yawn. Happy, who was sitting on the table Natsu just slept in while eating his favorite dish, craned his little blue head to look at his partner and foster 'Father'.

"Natsu." He called softly. Natsu, being the sharp eared he is, turned to him with a questioning look and saw the worried and sad face of his flying cat. He pet him on the head before he slid out of the table while whispering "I'm fine."

He trod to the counter where the silver-haired beauty stood while wiping a glass with a very sad face.

"Hey, Mira." He greeted quietly as he sat on one of the stools. She just nodded in acknowledgement before she went away to get his usual order.

"Here you go, Natsu." she softly said as she handed the dish burning in flames to Natsu.

"It's so gloomy as always." He suddenly commented as he played with the fire.

"Mhh.. She was such an important part of this family too. Our princess.. How could we just.. just let her go?" Mira questioned rhetorically as tears spilled down her white porcelain cheeks.

Natsu felt even more down. The least he needed that time was someone reminding him of what he just let happen. He knew he'd regret it awfully bad later on but he still conceded to her wish. He knew that what she was going to do was really stupid yet he did not stop her. He couldn't anyway. He was an idiot, yes, but even though he was, he completely understood that what she was about to do would take her away from him, he knew she would not come back, so why? Why couldn't he just willed his damned legs to move at that time and run after her?

He slammed his fork on the counter top, suddenly losing all appetite and walked away. Mira, surprised from his sudden outburst, stopped from crying and looked up to see his retreating figure.

"Na-Natsu.. Where are you going?" Mira squeaked.

"Home." was all Natsu answered before he passed by Happy and the cat flew as he followed Natsu.

The whole guild, who watched the short exchange of words between them, looked utterly confused at what transpired that made Natsu lose his cool and just suddenly walk out.

"What happened to him, Mira?" Levy, the short blue-haired petite girl who was really close to Lucy, asked as she approached Mirajane. She shook her head in response and continued to stare at the wide-open doors of the guild. Natsu was about to step out when suddenly another person's shadow was casted in front of him.

"Hey.. The rumors are really true. You guys look like living-dead and the guild like a cemetery." A man said and they all snapped their heads at the speaker, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Loke?!" they all burst.

"Hey everyone!" He greeted, trying to be as lively as he could.

"Lucy! Where is Lucy?!" was the first question that left Natsu's mouth as he dashed outside and wandered his eyes around the place, hoping a certain beautiful blond celestial mage would pop up, annoy him, scold him, laugh with him, or just anything, as long as he could gaze at her smile and big brown eyes again, so he could be fine.

Loke averted his gaze at the mention of his master's name. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him as they waited for his answer. They were the same as they fire dragon slayer. They wanted to know where their princess was.

"Loke?" Mira called as he seemed to have no intention of answering. He balled his fists debating whether what was the best for them and decided they had every right to know what happened.

"She's.. Lucy's.. Lucy Heartfilia is.. dead." He slowly spoke. He risked lifting his head and watched the shocked, forlorn and disbelieving faces of his guild mates.

"The fuck with that?" he heard an outburst before he flew deeper into the guild and crashed onto a couple of tables. As soon as the dust smoke cleared up, everyone watched the diabolical look on Natsu's face as he seethed in anger with flames snaking around his body.

"Where. Is. Lucy?" he asked slowly, taking steps closer to Loke with each word he uttered.

"You damn Idiot." He murmured which didn't slip through Natsu's keen hearing. "She's dead! Get that through your damn thick head!" Loke burst before he glowed golden.

"Oh Regulus, grant me thy power. Shine!" He chanted and a blinding bright light encompassed the whole guild that everyone covered their eyes. He took the opportunity and dashed towards Natsu and kneed him on his torso, following a hit to his head that sent him crashing down the floor. After the light died down everyone looked at the pinned down Natsu with Loke restricting his movements.

"Let me go! Let me go, I say!" Natsu commanded as he tried to buck Loke off of him and thrashed under him.

"Hold still, will you? Why can't you let me finish what I have to say first?" he said and struggled to hold Natsu down.

Fortunately, Loke was able to bring a little bit of sense back to Natsu as he calmed down for a while to hear what Loke had to say.

"Thank you." Loke said and sighed in relief before he got off Natsu and fixed himself. "I came back to grant my master.. no, my friend's last wish. Lucy.. Lucy wanted to tell you that she loved you and she's thankful. You all were her second family. She loved the adventures she took with you and she would never forget us all." After Loke said those, tears fell from each of the guild members who were present at that time. Even Master and Laxus shed tears too. Though Laxus desperately held it in.

"And.. I would just like to tell you, in behalf of Lucy, as the leader of the zodiac celestial keys, I ask for your pardon for what my owner did. I know it was not the wisest and most appropriate thing but trust me. She only did it for all of our sake! She did it with the safety of the guild in her mind! She only wanted to protect everyone, so please don't hate her!" Loke said and bowed his head low. Everyone, surprised at what he just did, choked up their sobs and stared at the proud leader of the zodiac keys bowing his head.

"We know." Loke heard a feminine voice with the clamor of armor. He looked up to the see the scarlet-haired queen of fairies, titania, walking up to him. "We know." she repeated more softly and stopped in front of Loke and placed a hand over his shoulders.

Loke glanced at all the members of the guild wearing sad, understanding and longing smiles. They knew their princess did nothing wrong. They knew it and even if it was the other way around, they would still not hate her, they cannot. They simply love her too much to bring themselves to hate their princess.

"She was always like that. Always acting on her impulses, but.. she knew what she was doing. She was responsible. She was witty and she could handle herself." Mira spoke and stood beside Erza as she gave Loke a sad and gentle smile.

"We all knew and we are mad at ourselves because of our incapability to help her at that time. When she needed us the most, we weren't there for her." Levy said as another batch of tears streamed down her sad smiling face.

Loke looked at his guild mates, the very people his master, owner, friend and beloved gave her life up for. They cried, got mad, regretted, mourned and longed for her. They wanted Lucy. They loved her back just as much as she loved them. Tears coursed down his face as words of gratitude were the only things that left his mouth.

"And lastly, Natsu." Loke spoke and turned to the silently crying pink-haired salamander, who miraculously kept quite all along. Natsu jolted a bit before he turned his head towards Loke.

"She specifically told me to pass this to you, said to open it when you return home and don't you dare forget it, you idiot!" He said and passed Natsu the box Lucy entrusted to him.

"What is this?" Natsu asked and examined the little thing in his grasps.

"I don't know. I didn't open it. I didn't have the right." Loke said and with that, he turned and started for the doors.

"Loke!" Natsu called him. However, Loke didn't stop. Instead, he raised his hand and gestured for him to follow. "Follow me if you like to see her." was all he said. It didn't take more than a minute when the whole guild members was already at his tail. It didn't need to be thought about. They were definitely going to visit their princess, whether Loke agreed to escort them or not.

Sooner, they arrived at the cliff where Lucy fought to the death. On the edge was a gravestone with a statue of an angel, who was hugging a ring of keys on her chest, and a mark of her name. A number of members of the guild fell to the ground, their knees giving up, as they bawled and cried their sorrows out.

Erza, who was one of them, slammed her armored fists on the ground as she cursed and insulted her helplessness. Mira, collapsed as she cried on her sister's- Lisanna's- chest while she comforted her despite having tears on her face. Levy clung onto Gajeel and let her tears flow out all they want.

Natsu, on the other hand, charged for the sepulcher of Lucy and tried to land an attack. Everyone gasped at Natsu's actions before Gray, Elfman, Wakaba, Macao and Erza completely pinned him down. He screamed like a madman, telling them to let him go as he desperately tried to get them off of him. The attack, however, was ineffective as it just bounced off a barrier.

"Lucy isn't dead! She cannot be dead!" Natsu screamed.

"I knew you would do that so we placed a barrier around her tomb. Plus, no one is allowed to enter within the barrier's vicinity. No one. Not even us." Loke explained as he stood by the barrier.

"Wh-Why put a barrier up, Loke?" Mira asked.

"Because we want to protect whatever Lucy left us. We also placed our keys inside because no one is going to wield us zodiac spirits again. Lucy Heartfilia will be the last celestial mage ever to wield the 12 Zodiac Keys and the 13th Forbidden Key." Loke announced and stood firm. Everyone understood where Loke was coming off to so no one said a word. Instead, they kept silent and just let the wordless peace embrace them while they stood there in front of the grave of their dearest princess.

After a few hours of being there, little by little, people started to go home already till it was only the Lion spirit and the fire dragon slayer along with his cat was left.

Natsu only sat there, looking miserable, lost and dazed. He only stared at the grave of his precious 'nakama'. Happy flew and hovered over his head and watched him worriedly. He knew Lucy wasn't just some partner to Natsu. She was something else; something far more special than just a mere partner. He knew the man felt something for her. It's just that he was just too much of an idiot to even notice it himself.

Loke knew it too. Even though he liked Lucy, he knew his owner would never be able to reciprocate it anyway. With the way how she regarded her best friend, partner and 'knight in shining armor', he knew right then that he would never be able to win her over.

He decided to just leave the dragon slayer alone and vanished back to his realm while Happy just sat there and accompanied Natsu.

"Luce.. Do you.. Do you remember when we first met?" Natsu suddenly said. Happy looked up to him and the same eyes still greeted the blue cat. "You were.. You were under that fake salamander's charm, right? I can still remember how you talked about Fairy Tail while you treated us to lunch. You looked incredibly happy. You looked so beautiful right then." He said and a lone tear escaped his eyes.

"But then why? Didn't you love staying with us? Why didn't you come back to us? You were such a headstrong girl, right? Why listen to the Grim Reaper and left us?" Natsu asked as his voice wavered a bit while he spoke, tears gushing out of his eyes.

"Shinigami.. If you're listening, right now.. GIVE MY LUCY BACK!" He screamed to the top of his voice. He looked down to his tightly clenched hands and saw the box Loke said Lucy wanted him to have.

_"Open it whe__n you return home."_

Natsu remembered Loke's instruction, but ignored it. Instead, he opened the box right in front of Lucy's grave.

"Natsu." Lucy's voice came floating out of the box as her body was projected in front of him.

"Lu-Luce?" Natsu whispered and stared unbelievingly yet happily at the projected Lucy. He picked himself up and flung himself at Lucy only to be horrified when he went through her.

"You must be really shocked, huh? I know you tried to tackle me again but sorry Natsu.. This is only a projection." She said somberly. Natsu turned to Lucy and stared at her face. He tried again by trying to hold her hands but he really would just pass through.

"Natsu.. I.. I made this to properly say Goodbye to you." Lucy said.

"No Luce.. You can't leave me.. Not again." Natsu told her projection even though he knew she wouldn't hear him anymore.

"I know what I did was very foolish and selfish of me but I wanted to help everyone. I didn't want to see you all perish because I couldn't do one thing. I wanted to protect everyone with all of my strength." Said the projection of Lucy.

"We know Luce.. We all do. Everyone wants you back so please.."

"And Natsu.. Although you might hate me now.. I wanted to tell you this. I didn't want to regret anything so I need to tell you this. I.. I love you, Natsu." Lucy said and looked up to Natsu smiling sadly as tears cascaded down her beautiful face. Natsu, shell-shocked at what his best friend just said, froze and stared at her beautiful profile.

He never noticed, heck! He really did! It's just that he tried to ignore it. He didn't understand every sensation he felt when it always concerned Lucy, but he loved the feeling. He wanted to monopolize her and be his exclusively, but he knew the female loved everyone in the guild just as how he loved them. He wanted the feeling to go away, afraid she didn't feel the same way. He may not have understood what it meant, but he sure as hell knew he was damned head over heels in love with his partner, teammate, and best friend.

"Hehe, now that I have confessed it to you, I don't have any regrets now. Though it really is embarrassing confessing to a jerk like you but I.. I love everything about you even if you're a jerk and a big idiot. Well then, take care Natsu." after her last message, the projection dissolved into tiny specks of light as well as the box.

"Why.. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why.. now? I could've told you what I felt too. LUCY YOU DUMMY! I LOVE YOU TOO! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! LUCY!" Natsu screamed to the darkness of the night as he collapsed to his knees and let the tears flow freely. Happy hovered above him and rubbed his back, trying with all his might to calm his partner down.

"Lucy."

..

.

"LUCY!"

Lucy gasped and turned around. She was lost in a white space with nothing but a bed of flowers. Somehow, after her mother's voice told her she wasn't allowed to die yet, she ended up on that place as her supposedly dead body dissolved in tiny golden dusts. She turned around and dashed back to where she was from and called for her partner's name.

"Natsu? Natsu! Natsu!" she screamed, but no response came.

_N__o.. this can't be. I'm sure it was Natsu._

"Natsu!" she kept on calling while she ran but no matter what she did, no response would come. She fell to the bed of flowers that seemed to have covered the whole place she was at and gasped for air. A tear slid down as she felt disheartened and scared. She was alone in the place and she didn't know where on earth she was.

"Natsu.. Happy.. Erza.. Levy.. Gray.. Wendy.. Guys. Where are you?" Lucy whispered as she closed her eyes as she was sent to the endless pit of dreams with nothing but pitch darkness.

_***Y**__**ou can't die yet.***_ a dark ominous voice said as it reverberated in the space while Lucy could feel herself being pulled and drawn to something.

_***Y**__**ou can't die yet, my Lucy, the soon to be Queen of Darkness.***_

* * *

**Aaaand, I'm back :3 Happy New Year anyway everyone! We sure had a blast here in our home. The fireflowers had once again bloomed in the velvety evening sky as it decorated it with different vivid bright colors. The display was very wonderful and breathtaking that I could just really watch them all the time. Anyway, how was your new year? And please do leave a review about this story, okay? Thanks!**

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	3. Last Conversation

**Last Conversation**

* * *

Lucy weaved her arms through her white jacket and flipped her hair, glancing briefly at her vanity before she deemed her image perfect for the day. She stepped out of her house and locked it up before she took the route that always took her to her most beloved guild, to her second home.

"Ahh~ Isn't it a beautiful day today, Plue?" she asked her dog celestial spirit, which looked nothing close to a dog, with it's pointed nose and the fact that it's not walking on four legs but two.

"Pupupuun!" voiced the little creature while it trembled uncontrollably. She let out a giggle as she balanced her way beside the river.

Not long after, she arrived at her guild and walked through the wide-open door. She immediately went to her good friend, who always stayed behind the counter if not wiping a glass then wiping a plate, Mirajane Strauss, the eldest of the silver-haired Strauss siblings.

"Hey Mira-san!" she greeted lively. The silver-haired beauty acknowledged the blonde girl and smiled brightly.

"Oh! Hey Lucy." she greeted back. "Don't you have to go on a job today?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we decided to meet later at the station. I just wanted to drop by here first since I packed my things ahead and I didn't have anything better to do back home." Lucy explained to her as Mira made her a strawberry shake, which she orders almost every day.

"I see. I'm glad you visited here first. I will surely miss you, especially that now you guys will be away for more than a month." Mira said with a sigh and looked at her sadly.

"Aww~ I'll miss you too Mira-san. Actually, I still can't believe that Master actually let us take that job. I mean it was classified as an S-Class Request, right?" Lucy pondered and took a sip on her shake.

"Yeah, but doesn't that only mean Master finally acknowledged your team and individual strengths?" Mira asked and went back to wiping glasses.

"Yes and that really made me happy, honestly." Lucy stated bashfully as a smile graced her lips with her cheeks glowing pink.

"Although I still think this is a bad idea, you should always take care, okay?" Mira reminded the celestial mage and leaned close to her across the counter.

"Yes, I will." Lucy replied with a pump of her fists and grinned before she stood up, handed Mira the empty glass and waved farewell.

"I still need to stop by the bookstore. I'll bring you a souvenir when I return." Lucy cried and skipped out of the guild doors and vanished from Mira's sight.

"Please just return home alive and well and that's enough." Mira whispered as she stared at the doors to which she last saw Lucy smiling widely and happily.

Lucy hurried to the bookstore and searched for a good book to carry while she was on the job and away from the city. She rounded about three to four shelves till she finally came across the book to her tastes. She picked it out, brought it to the counter and paid for it. Lucy felt so happy and contented that time. She never had any idea of what was pending to cross her way.

Later that day, they met up at the station on the agreed time and she arrived only to see her three friends bickering about. She sweat-dropped as she paced closer to them before their faces lighted up.

"Lucy!" they greeted.

"Hey guys! I see you're all fighting again." she said before they all laughed.

"Oh come on Luce! Join in the fun too." Natsu commented as he slung his arm around her shoulder. Lucy held her hands up and gently pushed Natsu away before Gray's kick landed on his face.

"Sorry Natsu, but you guys are too extreme I can't keep up." Lucy joked and smirked at the sprawled out Natsu.

"Whaddya do that for, you Ice princess?!" Natsu yelled and they started another fight again as Gray retaliated "You really piss me off Smoke brain!"

"Knock it off, you two." and as usual, their mediator comes in and stops them by knocking their heads off.

Lucy let out a laugh and dragged Natsu inside the train and maybe halt their fighting for now before they get left by their transportation.

They settled on their seats with Lucy sitting beside a sick and knocked out Natsu and opposite of a silent Erza and brooding Gray. It was silent, yes, but comfortable. She always longed for a peaceful silence like that once in a whi-

"Luuuucyyyy~" Happy called as he stretched out the maiden's name. A vein snapped inside Lucy as the silence she desired went down the drain.

"What is it, you damn cat?" she barked.

"Do you really think you should be doing this?" He asked and surprised Lucy.

"Wha-"

"I mean, sure you are strong, witty and all but what if you get hurt so bad Lucy?" Happy asked with genuine worry that Lucy didn't know whether to be mad at the cat for not trusting her enough or be touched that he worried and cared for her so much.

"Yeah Lucy, I still think this is too dangerous for you." Erza finally spoke and caught Lucy's attention.

"I, too, think the same." Gray added while not bothering to tear his eyes from the scenery outside the windows.

"Guys-"

"Guys! Let her do this. She's strong, you know?" Natsu defended and sat halfway up.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered as she turned to her comrade that understood her well.. at least what she thought.

"And don't worry we'll always protect her, right? So you don't have to worry too, Lucy." Natsu continued and tried to smile before he collapsed back to Lucy's lap and slept.

Sure, Lucy felt happy and relieved to hear those words, but still there was that uncanny emotion that mixed in and she didn't like it one bit. She decided to push it deep inside her and not think about it as she thanked her comrades and smiled.  
They arrived at the town that was stated at the request and they filed out. They went directly to the mayor, who was apparently the one who sent the request.

"Oh welcome mages of Fairy Tail, please come in." He greeted respectfully and opened the door for them. They thanked him and went in.

"So what is this 'Demon' that you speak of, Mayor?" Erza asked straight to the point.

"Shh! not so loud. Lately, there had been random explosions here in this town and at night a thick fog wraps our town and mages suffer in an excruciating pain. A lot had been admitted to our healthcare center here and we tried to find the cause of the sudden plague. We investigated at night and found them.. the demons causing harm to our town." he stated crazily.

_Explosions? Fog? Mages? Demons?_

"Excuse me but.. are the patients all mages?" Lucy asked and caught the mayor's attention and he nodded vigorously.

_Only mages.. It couldn't be them, coul__d they?_

She thought and pondered on it, trying to piece out the puzzle.

"Very well, we will investigate tonight." Erza said and stood up, pacing towards the door.

"Thank you very much. I'll leave the town to you, Fairy Tail mages." The mayor said.

"You can count on us." Natsu exclaimed and pumped his fists before they all walked out the door and searched for an inn.

Erza and Lucy shared a room while Natsu and Gray went on their own. Though they know they'd just end up ruining the room without the necessity, as long as Lucy won't get caught up on it, then she was fine.

"So, what're we gonna do till nightfall?" Lucy asked Erza before she plopped her heavy with fatigue body on the bed.

"I'm going to take a dip at their spring. How about you?" Erza answered and ex-quipped to her towel.

_So she can ex-quip to that outfit too, huh?_

Lucy shook her head no before she answered her.  
"I'm staying here and maybe just rest." Lucy declined softly and closed her eyes. She heard Erza murmur an 'Okay' before she heard the soft click of the door closing.

Lucy reopened her eyes and thought about what her teammates told her at the train. True, they were far stronger than her, that's a fact everyone knows. She was strong too though, for she'd be dead meat if she wasn't. Not with them being trouble seekers and all.

She rolled to her side and the picture of the sun setting slowly graced her eyes. She sat up and turned to her room's door. She debated whether to tell Erza that the sun was setting and it'll be nighttime soon.

_She's at the spring, so maybe she knows it as well. I'll just head off first and inspect things._

Lucy thought to herself and walked out of her room. She walked around with her companion, Plue. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so she tried to walk back to their inn only to be tackled to the ground.

Lucy held whatever key she could hold and summoned it. Cancer immediately had his scissors on the throat of her attacker.

"Whoa! It's the crab man!" a voice cried as the weight that kept her down vanished.

"Oi! Flame brain! What are you doing tackling her down?" Its obvious rival exclaimed.

Lucy dead-panned as it struck her who her attacker was. She stood up, brushed the dirt off her clothes and faced them as she planted her hands on her waist.

"Yeah, what are you doing tackling an innocent female, you lecher?" Lucy teased and gave Natsu a teasing smile after Gray smirked at him.

"Whaa-! How about you? What are you doing here all alone, you weirdo? What would you do if you really were ambushed?!" Natsu retorted. Lucy snapped suddenly and yelled at him.

"I'm not that weak! I don't need your protection at all. I'll prove to you that I can handle myself just fine!" Lucy yelled as she dashed away. She didn't like being kept in the safe zone always while they were out there risking their lives for her and everyone's safety.

She understood that they just cared for her so much that they were doing that but Lucy wanted to fight alongside them too not just behind their backs. She wanted to protect them as well too.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard Natsu's voice call for her, but she never stopped till she crashed into a solid hard material that felt too familiar.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Erza's voice pierced through her eardrums. "Did you find Natsu and Gray?"

Lucy accepted Erza's offered hand and stood up. While Natsu and Gray finally caught up to her. They  
gasped as they tried to catch their breath before Natsu scolded Lucy.

"Why did you run away, you weirdo?!" He asked and gazed at the sad and tear-stricken face of a sobbing Lucy. He jolted and directed his gaze to his two other companions.

"You idiotic ash-tray stink brain! You dare make Lucy cry." Gray stated menacingly as he crunched his knuckles repeatedly.

"Natsu.. What did you do?" Erza added and ex-quipped to her flame empress armor while coated in demonic aura. Natsu gulped audibly and looked terribly panicked as he backed a few steps while holding his hands up in front of him trying to calm the both of them down.

"I-I di-didn't do anything! I-I-I swear! Ri-Right, Luce?" He asked and glanced back at me. I wiped the tears that escaped through my eyes and smiled again.

"Yeah. Chill guys, that idiot can't possibly do anything to hurt me." I said and successfully calmed the both of them down giving a small chuckle at Natsu's huge sigh of relief.

"Well, well. Aren't these fairies very good friends? To think that they saved us the trouble of having to hunt them down and what's more, they personally brought 'her' along." a creepy voice that was so familiar to Lucy intervened followed by a soft 'hmm'.

They all whirled around to find two silhouettes shrouded in darkness. They seemed human so Lucy didn't understand why she felt those chills. One she got when they faced Lullaby, Acnologia, Deliora, Jackal and.. Zeref.

"Nice to meet you again pretty fairy." It said again and the speaker walked out of the shadows. Lucy's breath hitched as she gazed at his pair of crazed black orbs, dog-like face and the glowing molten lava-like arms of his.

"Ja.. Jackal." She whispered his name.

"Hey! It's the dog again!" Natsu exclaimed and stood in front of Lucy. Lucy turned her gaze to Natsu's back and that feeling she got when they faced Acnologia and that time when they faced the future Rogue came back with an unbearable weight of.. fear. She feared for Natsu's life.

"Oh! It's the idiot that was able to withstand my curse!" Jackal shot back and smirked at Natsu's irritated face.

"What are you doing her, you jackass?" Natsu bit.

"I don't have any business with you. Well, wait, I have but I can put it off for a while if Miss pretty fairy over there would come with us." He said and pointed past Natsu- to Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy voiced as she pointed herself and looked at each of her friends, who were also gazing back at her.

"Hell no way! We'd rather die than give you Lucy!" Erza cried and ex-quipped to her purgatory armor.

"Yeah! There's no way in hell we are giving Lucy to you!" Gray added and joined his hands together taking his stance.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lucy heard Natsu exclaim and tried to charge at our opponents when she caught his parka, making him fall face first.

"Oww! What the hell was that for, you weirdo?!" he cried as he sat up and rubbed his nose.

Lucy didn't understand, but there was something about the two that scared her so much. She didn't know what caused it but she sure as hell know it wasn't nice for them to face off as of the moment.

The way Natsu is now, even with his second origin, he wouldn't hold out for long. Erza might be a different case but if these two gang up on her then she'd suffer terrible injury, not with his mysterious companion who stayed in the shadows and just speculated. Gray will most definitely just end up like Natsu. It wasn't like Lucy didn't trust their abilities, it was that she could feel so much blood thirst that, if her intuitions are correct, they would not hesitate to off them.

"Stop Natsu." Lucy stated in a cold hard tone that shocked them all. "I can't believe how much of an idiot you are. Even Erza and Gray too. Just how much of an idiot you Fairy tail mages are? Hah! To think that I stayed that long for a petty guild like yours, I must've been out of my mind."

"Wha-What are you saying, Lucy?" Erza asked, quite surprisingly, with tears threatening to spill.

"I'm saying, how could you not notice that I was the one who lured you all here? I must've been a real drama queen to fool you all." Lucy said with a demoniac laugh at the end before she glared at them with ice cold eyes.

"Leave at once. I changed my mind. It wouldn't be too much of a challenge if I kill you all here at once, would it? So, I'm sparing you all. When you deem you can match up to me already, come and find me." I said before I turned my back and walked close to Jackal and his hooded companion.

"Wow. Didn't know you were so heartless, Fairy-san." He said, amused by what I said.

"Don't call me that. Let's go. Take me wherever you want. I'm the only one you need, right? so.. please spare them." Lucy whispered to them and they followed after her as they vanished at the shadows.

"I'm sorry." was the last she whispered as she watched Erza collapse into a heap of tears, Gray looking lost and hurt and Natsu raging with anger as he screamed her name.

"LUCY!" Lucy closed her eyes, hiding the pain and guilt she was hiding deep inside, not knowing it would be their last conversation.

..

.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, waking up to a dark room with dark decorations; bloody red canopy, black furniture, black wardrobe, crimson red curtains, carpet and bed cover.

She wandered her eyes around the room she did not recognize at all when her eyes landed on this slumped figure on a big dark chair a few feet away from where she laid.

_Where am I?_

She thought to herself and pushed herself up, startling the figure over the chair. It sat up straight as a pair of cold bloodstained orbs gazed at her warm chocolate ones while greeting her.

"Good Morning, my dear Lucy." a voice that made all hairs on Lucy's body stand up on their ends said as he smiled maniacally.

_Oh goddesses! Why the hell am I here and with him?_

* * *

**I got pretty good responses last time, so I decided to continue this. Don't worry guys. Lucy's not dead really. Anyway, if I get lots of reviews and good inspirational ones, then I'll work on the next chappy ;) till next time guys :3**

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


End file.
